ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
PF17ECE
The PF17ECE is a Performance series acoustic/ electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez for 2014. It has been made in both China and Indonesia with slight differences between the two versions. The PF17ECE features a dreadnought body with a Venetian cutaway and a laminated cedar top on mahogany back and sides with a low gloss finish. The round soundhole has a rosewood rosette and a black pickguard. The mahogany neck has a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include a compensated plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with ivory Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, and chrome Ibanez tuning machines. Electronics consist of an Ibanez under saddle pickup connected to an AEQ2T preamp with on-board tuner powered by a 9V battery and a 1/4" stereo end-pin output jack. For 2018 the back and sides were replaced with sapele, the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine (depending on market) and the rosewood rosette was replaced with walnut. For 2019 the back and sides were changed to okoume, the neck was changed to nyatoh and the fretboard and bridge were changed to merbau. The PF1712ECE is a twelve string version. The PF17 is a similar acoustic model without a cutaway. The PF15ECE is a related model with a spruce top. Specifications or 508mm/ 20" | bodywidth = 394mm/ 15½" | bodydepth = 127mm/ 5" | mattop = Cedar (laminated) | bracingtop = X | finishtop = Low gloss | matback = 2014–2018: Mahogany 2018: Sapele 2019–2020: Okoume | finishback = Low gloss | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = 2014–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Walnut | neck = PF | matneck = 2014–2018: 2019–2020: | finishneck = Satin | neck_joint = | scale = | matfb = 2014–2017: Rosewood w/ binding 2018: Purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine w/ binding 2019–2020: Merbau w/ binding | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | fretsize = medium | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = Ibanez Undersaddle | preamp = Ibanez AEQ-2T w/ on-board tuner | output = ¼" stereo end pin | battery = 9V | bridge = 2014–2017: Rosewood 2018: Purpleheart or treated New Zealand pine 2019–2020: Merbau | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (ivory w/ black dot) | saddle = Plastic compensated | nut = Plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Black | tuners = Ibanez die-cast w/ half moon buttons | strings = 2014–2016: 2017–2020: | tuning = }} Images Sources * 2015 Europe catalog (page 72) * 2017 Asia catalog (page 78) * 2018 Europe catalog (page 81) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 85) * 2018 North America catalog (page 63) * PF17ECE product page, Ibanez Asia, archived December 2019 * PF17ECE product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Performance models Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:Updated in 2017 Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models